This invention is an active matrix flat display, particularly an active matrix flat display in which each pixel lies at an intersection of a network formed by two sets of mutually perpendicular conductors known as rows and columns and comprises a control transistor connected in series with a capacitor consisting of an electro-optical component such as a liquid crystal.